1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to controlling display of a user interface, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, a display control method, and a display control program stored in a recording medium, each of which is capable of controlling display of a user interface at the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer or a portable information processing terminal are used to remotely control an information apparatus by communicating data using such as a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). For example, in case of remotely setting a value of a specific item on the information apparatus using the information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus may send information regarding a set value to the information apparatus every time such value is set at the information processing apparatus, and display a result based on a response from the information apparatus. Alternatively, the information processing apparatus may send information regarding a plurality of set values to the information apparatus at once to reflect the result of setting the set values at once.